


Erdbeeren Arnaud

by blind_bombshell



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Madancy Multiverse - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad german, Better living through technology, CONSENSUAL non-consensual voyeurism, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hannibal Loves Will, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did this instead of the fic I'm supposed to be working on, I've lost control of my life, Jealous Will, Jealous Will Graham, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, No penetration, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Night Stands, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rutting, Skype, Unbeta'd, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Will Loves Hannibal, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, blowjob, nebulous season 4, sexual surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blind_bombshell/pseuds/blind_bombshell
Summary: Hannibal and Will are exploring the limits of their fledgling relationship after the cliff and they decide sexual surrogacy is just the ticket while they're separated in Europe in order to discover if they're sexually compatible. (Hannibal won't tell Will this is mostly for his clever boy's benefit than his own, but I digress.) Hannibal is touch-starved after living in the BHCI for three years and being separated so quickly from his mongoose, Will is curious if their mental connection extends to a physical one.





	Erdbeeren Arnaud

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank James for checking my German... several months ago when I first had the idea. 
> 
> I would also like to thank Knight for casually looking over the first draft of this nonsense several weeks ago when I finally put it to paper. 
> 
> I would also like to thank the Fannibal Family for putting up with my nonsense and general inactivity. 
> 
> Also would like to thank Charlie and Camille who encourage me to keep writing. 
> 
> And to Sarah, my fiancée of convenience, who will not read this, who casually encourages whatever idea floats into my head.

Will’s not quite sure when or how this started, this one-upsmanship he and Hannibal have going on. They’d agreed shortly after recuperating from The Fall that traveling separately would be a lot less suspicious than them travelling together, though the destination was the same. Nightly video chats to quell the ache of separation after consummation. Chiyoh, who had fished them from the ocean, alternatively posing as Will’s girlfriend/affianced or Hannibal’s partner/assistant to deter even more suspicion from them when need-be, but never constant in either and disappearing from time to time as was her wont. Will had given up trying to understand her, though he did envy her seeming uncanny ability to not only travel where and whenever she liked but also to appear just at the right moment when one of them needed her.

The nightly video chats had, fairly early, turned into flirtation. The commiseration of lovers forced apart by time and space rather than simply “partners in crime”. It was easier, for Will, to express himself face-to-face yet removed from the immediate vicinity. Better to see Hannibal’s face than over the phone, but not as terrifying as being in the same space. It was liberating to control what Hannibal could see and when he could see it. Will had no fear of being overwhelmed by Hannibal’s presence this way, no fear of losing himself in the moment and moving faster than he was prepared for. Bared emotional states lead to bared physical states which lead to this. Neither of them liked seeing the other with someone else, exactly, but it was more demonstrative than masturbation – though they had also done plenty of that, performing for each other or allowing the other to dictate their movements. Nights like these, though, when one of them would pick up someone for the night, essentially a stand-in for the other, were a welcome respite in the sea of longing. Will could sometimes put himself in their place, either Hannibal’s or his partner of the evening, and it helped him stretch out his sexuality wings, by proxy. Not that he didn't bring other people back to his room for Hannibal to view, but he liked observing more than participating, if only in this.

The first-time Hannibal brought someone back to his hotel room was in Germany, nearly four months after The Fall. She was strawberry blonde, perky, no more than 35, and slightly plump. Will had been surprised until he wasn’t. She was… sweet. They kissed for what seemed like an undue amount of time before she dropped to her knees without provocation and undid Hannibal’s belt. They were directly in front of the laptop camera, the small built-in microphone picking up every rustle of fabric and her shallow breaths. She grinned impishly up at Hannibal, licking against his cock inside soft black boxer briefs. Will felt the first stirrings of arousal since the call had connected. This was something she was good at, something she enjoyed doing, she wasn’t an expert by any means but she liked older men and she liked sucking cock. This was going to be good even if he didn’t let her come (but she really wanted to). Will’s eyes drifted shut, listening to the wet sounds, blurrily watching Hannibal guide the hand furthest from the camera into her hair and just… holding her there. She looked up again and pulled his briefs down, burying herself in his crotch, her hair cascading over her face and over his cock and thighs and belly. Hannibal and Will took a deep breath through their noses simultaneously. Will could feel the silky soft hair tickling his stomach and thighs, her hot breath on his balls. He took himself out of his boxers, just cupping himself for now, waiting to see what she’d do.

Hannibal pushed the hair away from her face to reveal her bubblegum pink mouth and tongue lavishing his balls with attention and Will groaned, his fingertips mimicking the motion. She licked a long stripe up from his balls to the head, using one hand to keep his cock still, then smooched just under the head with big, wet lips making a filthy sucking sound. Hannibal’s fingers tightened in her hair and she reached up to squeeze his other hand that was loose by his side before opening her mouth wide and sucking him halfway down, working her tongue against the glans and the foreskin. Hannibal released a shaky sigh. Will clenched his fist and brought it up to his mouth, pressing hard against his lips as she backed off, leaving a slick slide of saliva and precome until she could nurse the head again. She looked up into Hannibal’s eyes and slid all the way to the root, her hand on his cock splaying against his belly as she swallowed and hummed until her eyes watered and she slid back – slowly, so fucking slowly, back to the head again.

Hannibal said something, Will’s ears were buzzing too loud to decipher, before she nodded and the hand in her hair gripped it into a ponytail at the back of her head and he fucked into her mouth. There was no other word for the twist-dip of his hips as he pushed past her lips and almost to her throat before sliding out and back in again. He used her mouth like it was meant for it, like it’d hit some spot within her if he did it just right. Will leaned back into his chair, his hand on his cock working slowly as he watched Hannibal move his cock in and out. The first time he’d been with someone physically since the cliff house, and he was so controlled. Putting on a show as much for Will as he was for her. Will shifted his hips, fucking into his hand for a moment, before going back to lazy strokes as Hannibal sped up. She started moaning and put his free hand to her chin and Will _knew_ Hannibal could feel himself fucking her mouth and into her throat, could feel the vibrations of her humming and it was suddenly too much – he pulled out of her mouth, bringing her up to his face with a harsh grip on her chin and Will groaned again, seeing the white pressure of his fingertips in her skin, hear her giggle. She didn’t know he was Hannibal the Cannibal, she was just with some Strange and felt perfectly safe.

Will envied her that.

Hannibal pushed her down onto the desk, his hard glistening cock filling the screen momentarily while he positioned her before casually changing the angle of the camera so it could capture the new position without alerting her to its presence. It was another sideways angle. She was bent over the desk, arms up to the wall, her shoulders and face out of frame, though he could see her torso down to her hiked up skirt baring her ass and thighs. Hannibal’s purple-red cock jutting out obscenely against her skin. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, his cock sliding against her ass as his fingers disappeared inside her cunt. She wiggled and gasped, pushing back against them and earning a slap-squeeze against her rump for the impertinence. He pushed down against her hip, pressing her down to the desk as his fingers worked inside her, making slick, squishy noises, making everything seem so much _dirtier_ than before. Will’s hand picked up speed as Hannibal’s did, taking her squeaks and cries in stride, the desk sometimes hitting the wall as she wiggled.

Will bit the heel of his palm to muffle his own noises as his headphones filled his ears with Hannibal’s answering grunts, rubbing himself into the cleft of her ass, slicking his cock with her excess with his free hand to ease the glide from time to time. She was begging, now, for something, anything. For his cock, for his mouth, for his words, for him to do it harder, faster.

He snarled and looked down to the camera, tilting his head. Will shook his head minutely “no” though there was no way for Hannibal to see him, and Hannibal looked down at her again, both assessing and appreciating the view.

He pushed down against her shoulders, forearm on her spine, and hunched over her again, pressing his weight down so she could _feel_ it, so Will could feel it, and he was trembling, now, alone in his chair, hand against his mouth capturing his whimpers as he felt his hips bruising against the wood of the desk, his arms tiring from pushing back from the wall, his thighs shaking from exertion, but not wanting it to stop –

“Daddy, please,” she whined in accented English, startling everyone, Hannibal’s hips giving a harsh jerk at the words, pooling precum onto the small of her back. “ _Please,_ Daddy _,”_ she said again, pushing back against him and working herself down on his fingers. He snarled and pulled out two fingers, replacing them with three and turning them inside her with a vicious twist. She keened, a high wounded sound threaded with pleasure as her fingers curled in on themselves and she dipped her back, hair cascading over her shoulders.

“Is this what you want?” his voice was a deep rumble, almost thoughtless except it was _Hannibal_.

She nodded vigorously, words leaving her, a high-pitched moan turning into a whine at the stretch, “ _Daddy_ give it to me, I need it, please.”

He twisted his fingers inside her, working them down onto her g-spot as his thumb and pinky tickled her clit and her whole body shuddered as he started rutting against her ass, his fingers never leaving their spot inside her, massaging her inside and out, his cock working against her winking hole. He looked almost _feral_ and Will was so hard he could cut diamonds with his cock. He sucked two fingers into his mouth until they were sodden and hiked his legs up on either side of his own desk and laptop, moving against his own hole shyly with his fingers as he worked his cock. “Is that good?” Hannibal said smoothly, as though he had asked the question a hundred times before.

“Daddy, daddy,” she chanted in his ears with every thrust, each one vicious and sharp, the slick sounds positively filthy in the small room. Hannibal pulled her up by her hair, then by her neck, his fingers pushing her head to the side towards the camera as he leaned in close to her shoulder and growled, shoving his fingers to the hilt, and she screamed, “ _DaAAH_ —“ as she came, squelching against his hand, nipples standing out and proud against her pale chest, mouth open in surprise and delight, eyes squeezing shut. He let her down against the desk again, carefully removing his hand from inside her but leaving his other hand at her throat as he worked himself over her with his sopping slick fist. He came soon after, her release still ringing in Will's ears supplemented with Hannibal’s sloppy sounds and deep rumbles that were practically purrs. His orgasm seemed to hollow him out as it thundered through him, making her even more of a mess than before. He laughed after he came, tears pricking his eyes, she said something softly and he massaged her head for a moment. Her legs wobbled and he helped her into a nearby chair, looking meaningfully at the camera – at _Will_ – before heading into the bathroom to grab a couple damp towels to clean her up. Wiping both the mess between her thighs and on her back and on his own groin and belly, then with the other wiped up her tears and smudged make-up. He kissed her forehead fondly and she smiled gratefully, Will’s heart doing ugly things in his chest.

“Danke, papa,” she murmured as Hannibal handed her a water bottle and she took a big drink. "War das gut? Glaubst du deinem Freund hat die Show gefallen?"

"Zweifellos, Häschen. Zweifellos."

 

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before she left, Hannibal rushing over to the laptop and turning on the screen, visibly relieved to find Will's surly face filling the screen. "Did you come, Bärchen?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Let me see it," Hannibal prompted, laying himself down on the bed, all boneless grace of the post-coital. Will's frown deepened, but he leaned back from the laptop into his chair, the camera slowly revealing Will's muscled and lightly furred chest and the sparse hotel room behind him. Color was high in his cheeks, he was breathing heavy, a faint sheen of sweat across his nose and collarbone.

Hannibal licked his lips, Will twitched. "Let me see you, Will," Hannibal prompted again, eyes fixed on the screen as he made himself comfortable against the pillows, laptop perched on his thighs as he watched Will huff, biting his lip, debating, before he sighed, as though resigned to his fate, and tilted the camera downwards a bit more to show Hannibal his ruddy prick. It was so hard it looked painful and Hannibal made a soft sound of sympathy. "Show me how you like it, Will, I want to see what you were doing before."

Will looked off to the side, peevishly, before dutifully wrapping his hand around himself and giving his cock a few pumps. Hannibal sighed, shaking his head fondly. "If that's what you were doing, it's no wonder you're still frustrated."

Will huffed, "You know -"

"Shush, darling, spread your legs for me, put some of that lube that's under your thigh in your hand, I want you to get nice and wet for me."

Will did as he was told, shifting in his seat until he was comfortable, with one wet finger teasing his hole again as the other, now slick and infinitely more pleasurable than before, though he couldn't parse if it was just from the lube or from having Hannibal's full attention. "Fine, but I'm not calling you ' _Daddy_ '," Will smirked as Hannibal grunted, the rough sound going directly to his cock. "You know, you fucked her harder when she did that. You liked it, didn't you?"

Hannibal snarled, exposing his teeth and Will shivered, his fingertip pressing just barely into his hole, "This isn't about me, this is about you. Did you like watching her squirm as much as you thought you would?" Will nodded, licking his lips, and sighing as he pushed his butt out further, sinking deeper into the chair, exposing himself more to Hannibal's watchful eyes. "Lift yourself up a little, I want to see you inside yourself."

Will grunted, but did as he was told, tipping his finger into the first knuckle and shuddering through the stretch. He was unused to touching himself there, everything felt new and strange and sensitive, knowing Hannibal was watching made it more so. "Give yourself more lube, Will, I won't have you raw from this."

Will whined as he took his hands off himself for a moment to apply more lube to his hands and then again when he put them back where they had been. "You were touching yourself there when my fingers were inside of her, weren't you? I can tell." Will nodded again, gasping as his fingers went deeper. He put his legs back up on the desk for leverage as he fucked into his hand. "You're so beautiful like this, Will, did you know? A living torment of Saint Sebastian."

"Oh my God, Hannibal, if you're going to start with that, I _will_ hang up and watch porn."

Hannibal chuckled, sitting up higher on his pillows like some sort of modern Bacchus, opening his robe a little more to reveal the silvering hair beneath on a broad, sturdy chest. Will licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry, swallowing on air. "No, you won't. Another finger, Will. Open yourself up for me."

He squirmed, but he obeyed, hand on his cock nearly forgotten as he grew used to the intrusion in his ass, face flushed and sweat prickling his forehead, feeling exposed in a way he didn't know if he would ever get used to, or even if he _wanted_ to get used to it. "So beautiful. Glorious. A feast for the senses. I can't wait to devour you with more than eyes, my dear Will. I would have you in my mouth soft and work you until you were hard and back into softness once more. I would lavish my tongue upon you until you were insensate, nothing more than need for me and what I would give you."

Will squirmed, his face hot, his wrists beginning to ache from the angle and the time he'd spent doing this. "Hannibal, I--"

"Shh. Listen to my voice. Turn your fingers inwards, spread, and rub. Let yourself feel it, feel every moment of it, feel every twitch and slide of it. You deserve this. I want to see you shake, Will, I want to see you clench around your fingers and release."

Will began to whine, his thighs flexing as he worked himself, "oh"s becoming deeper until he groaned, gasping, as he came and shook, his brain registering that Hannibal was talking still but he couldn't hear the words as he moved and lost himself in those precious few moments of static that only an orgasm could bring.

As he fell back into himself, he heard Hannibal breathing hard and cracked his eyes open to see his eyes dark with lust and face clouded by want. "I will have you. In my bed. Soon."

Will smiled, dazed, as he gently released himself and delicately put his feet back on the floor. "And I'll let you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you go to Arnaud’s restaurant in New Orleans’ French Quarter and order the Strawberries Arnaud, you see nothing more than a bowl of strawberries topped with cream and mint. Yet, they're worth $1.4 million USD. How?
> 
> If you look a little bit harder at those delightful berries, you'll discover a one-of-a-kind 4.7-carat pink diamond ring that once belonged to Sir Ernest Cassel, an English royal finance advisor. Additionally, with your purchase, you'll also receive white-glove service by servers who will provide wine out of a set worth around $25k USD along with live jazz music. Because if you're going to spend $1.4 million dessert in New Orleans, it better have some sort of musical accompaniment. 
> 
> There could be a sequel to this, from Hannibal's POV when Will pulls a stranger but I haven't thought that far, I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and if you feel like validating my existence, go ahead and hit that Kudos button! If you're feeling particularly adventurous, there's always the Comment button & I promise to answer in a way that doesn't fully reveal how thrilled I am to receive such things ♡♡♡♡


End file.
